Monsters
There are over 200 monsters on DarkEden, comprised of: - Fighter Type : A type with melee attack by using bare hands or melee weapons (sword, blade) - Mage Type : A type using magic attack as a mage (Its worth noting once you get in melee range, they hit you rather than cast spells) -Fighter/Mage Type : A type using both melee and ranged attack On the very beggining certain monsters wont be aggresive and will only fight back, but eventually everything is willing to kill you so none of us are safe, every once in a while you might find a "chief" type version of the average monster that awards more exp and have increase attributes (def, hp, dmg) and summon around 3 normal versions of itself, they drop 8 items and when it comes to equipment its usually either dual option or a higher grade, they are easily recognizable by their red skin variation, but sometimes you can find peanut colored ones (Bigfang, Lord Darkness, Arkhan, Vandalizer, Estroider), the most lethal ones are the magic ones as they get a huge increase in their damage and can always hit you sometimes for 1/3 of your health. Also monsters drops can very random, with different equipments, levels (I,II,II), with different attributes and armor for both male and female so you will never know what you gonna get nor can you "farm" for a especic equipment, is all about luck (but only higher level monster can drop itens with mojus, HP/MP steal, all attributes and luck). Also worth including are Lair masters, who work as a boss during certain timed events every 1/half hour like Bathory and Tepes, also theres the Menegroth boss who appear every hour or after gathering 4 Cabracam hearts. Bellow is a list containing monsters special abilities: If anyone ever see this, im not sure if its worth taking pictures, archieving all monsters location and head price just for the sake of having database. Arkhan:Vampire with the look of an werewolf, he can cast green poision but its currently glitched. RedEye:Can cast yellow and green poision, currently glitched as it dont affect the player at all. Moderas:Can cast green poison (glitched) and darkness. Dirty Strider:Cast green stalker, darkness, head is worth 1,735. Widow:Cast acid bolt and darkness, head is worth 2,170. Hobble:Can cast acid bolt, blue poison and paralize. BloodWarlock:Cast acid bolt, blue poision, paralize, head is worth 2,430. Shadow Wing:Fast moving unit that cast acid bolts, head is worth 3,382. Dark Wolf:Can cast paralize, has the same sprite and speed than an vampire using transform to wolf, can be summoned by Dun Wolfarch, head is worth 2,430. Reaper:Melee based that has one additional range in melee and can cast succubus, Doom and a fire ability that slowly drains hp. Chaos Knight:Melee unit that can attack at a range of 2 (one additional that required for melee range) and casts a critical ability if near the player that push him back and causes extra damage, specially powerfull on chief version. Dark Screamer:Cast doom, blue poison, green stalker. Hell Wizard:Casts bluepoison, paralize and blood knife, head is worth 4,723. Hell Guardian:Casts blood knife and sucubbus, head is worth 5,685. Lord Darkness:Casts darkness and bloody knifes, head is worth 6,250. Lord Chaos:Melee unit that will cast a fire ability that slowly drains health if he cant get close enough. Hell Fiend:Levitates and moves at high speed, cast paralize and blood knife, head is worth 9,520. Dun Wolfarch:Can cast paralize and summon dark wolfs, head is worth 11,125. Dark Guardian:Melee and magic, cast paralyze and blood knife. You might also find Ores scattered around maps, they are big red crystals that dont attack nor move, they dont drop anything unless you are on a designed quest, being level 1 they barely awards any exp. Mum Rimmon:Upgraded reaper, with 2 range, casts doom and seduce, head is worth 12,000. Vranco nazists zombies: Oberschutze:Theres 3 variations, a melee based, a smg based with fast attack rate and low damage and a rifle user that can randomly trown a grenade that do extra damage and the fire ability that drains health. Gefreiter:Long ranged mortar nazi, used to spawn randomly near Eslania surroundings. Rakel:Baby blue colored nazi spellcaster, cast acid rain, acid bolt and acid swamp, head is worth 6,625. Feldwebel:Mutated nazist with a hand cannon, head is worth 6,250. Unterfeldwebel:Mutated nazist with a minigun for hand, head is worth 7,000. Trivia: Sometimes you might find an brown colored arkhan, yet its just a color variation with no other difference whatsoever, you might even find green ones, its the only monster with this peculiarity, brown collored ones have 11 levels of difference with green ones. Monster used to have names randomly assigned for them (Ex:Lethal Milkshake), but now they are classified by their real monster name. DarkEden048.jpg|Green chief arkhans, notice how they cast green poison (on the ground) yet is has no effect DarkEden061.jpg|Brown chief arkhan, again even staying on the same spot of the poison it has no effect.